Boethiah's Quest (Morrowind)
Boethiah's Quest is an optional Daedric quest that takes place during the events of . The quest is given to the Nerevarine by the Daedric Prince Boethiah at his ruined shrine. Background "What do you want with me, mortal? My shrine is in ruins, my priests have forgotten me. Will you rebuild my shrine, mortal? Restore it in all its glory? Accomplish this, and I will reward you. You will be the bearer of Goldbrand, my sword of legend. There is one who can help you do this for me. Listen.... Rough hands to smooth stone, Carving rock instead of bone, In Caldera an artist waits, His masterpiece to create. Find the one who may shape the rock. Go." – Boethiah Objectives *Find the Ruined Shrine to Boethiah (in the Bitter Coast region). *Speak to Boethiah. *Head to Caldera to hire the sculptor Duma gro-Lag. *Head to Jobasha's Rare Books in Vivec City, and purchase the book Boethiah's Glory. *Return to Caldera, speak with Duma, give him 2,000 and the book *Head to Khartag Point after 21 days have passed. *Speak with Boethiah. Walkthrough The quest may be obtained in two ways. One way is to locate the Ruined Shrine to Boethiah during exploration and activate the shrine to speak with Boethiah directly. The ruined shrine is underwater off the western coast, west of Ashurnibibi. The other method is by encountering a Khajiit while exploring the Sheogorad region, named M'aiq the Liar. Who will inform the Nerevarine of a sunken shrine to a Daedric Prince near Hla Oad. Investigation of the area offshore, of the Inner Sea, near Hla Oad does, indeed, reveal a sunken Daedric Shrine, in the middle of which, lies a broken statue of Boethia. The Nerevarine must swim to the bottom of the sea to activate the statue's head. Then the voice of Boethia will be heard, requesting that the Hero restore his shrine to all its glory, and in return, will offer the legendary sword, Goldbrand. Solving Boethiah's riddle At this point Boethiah gives the Nerevarine a riddle to solve, referring to Boethiah's chosen sculptor, who must rebuild the shrine. The riddle specifies the town of Caldera. Once there, asking locals about a sculptor, the Nerevarine will be directed to Verick Gemain, the trader, who may know of one. Verick will mention that there is an Orc who "likes to carve up some stones" living in Ghorak Manor. On the top floor of the manor, lives Duma gro-Lag who is standing next to a large stone. The Orc will inform the Hero, that he is, indeed, a sculptor. Duma will agree to build the new shrine, however he will request that the Nerevarine both fund the project, and obtain a 'statue book' for him, to use as reference. He does not know the name of the book, and will say: "Ask book guys." The statue book Any bookseller will give the same information, although, the nearest bookseller is Dorisa Darvel located in Balmora. They will advise to check with Jobasha in Vivec, as he deals in hard-to-find books. After finding Jobasha's Rare Books in the Foreign Quarter Lower Waistworks of Vivec City., the Nerevarine will ask Jobasha about a "statue book." Jobasha will indicate a book that he sells called ''Boethiah's Glory''. Khartag Point Having obtained the funds (2,000 ) and the book, the Hero must return to Caldera and speak with Duma again about the statue. Duma, then, tells the Nerevarine that he will begin construction of the shrine at Khartag Point and to meet him there after twenty one days have passed. The new shrine Twenty one days later, the Nerevarine may head to Khartag Point, which is just north of Gnaar Mok, to find the new shrine. To complete the quest, the statue of the Daedric Prince must be activated. Then, Boethiah will thank the Nerevarine and give the legendary sword, Goldbrand, as reward. Reward *Goldbrand Journal Trivia *Following the release of the Morrowind Patch Project, it became possible to upgrade Goldbrand to Eltonbrand (during the quest "Shashev's Key"). Gallery Ruined Shrine of Boethiah Local Map Morrowind.png|Local map of the sunken shrine Ruined Shrine of Boethiah Above water Morrowind.png|The shrine seen from above water New Shrine Boethiah - Quest - Morrowind.png|The newly built shrine to boethiah Bugs *Speaking to M'aiq before finding the Boethiah's sunken shrine can occasionally cause the Journal entries to be incorrect for each stage, breaking the quest. ru:Квест Боэты (Morrowind)